regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Regular Troopers
Regular Troopers is a crossover episode of Regular Show and VR Troopers. Plot When Future Omega Ranger & Golden Mellenium Ranger tells Mordecai and his friends must go to VR Troopers world. Quotes *'Mordecai': Hey, Tao, remember Adam Steele. *'Tao Chong': Oh, yes. him. I was the one who gave Adam the power to become Cybertron. Come to Professor Hart's lab. *(At Professor Hart's lab) *'Tao Chang': Heroes, glad you meet Henry Armstrong, Anthony Crawford, Ryan Steele, JB Reese and Kaitlin Star are the VR Troopers. Tyler Steele the Dark Hart, Adam Steele is the Cybertron and my daughter Mia Chong, Adam's fiancee and VR Trooper. *'Professor Hart': Hello there, Heroes. *'Rigby': Uh, hi. *'Ryan Steele': Listen, Grimlord, Lord Hextro, Grimtron, General Ivar, Colonel Icebot, Decimator, Oraclon, Despera, Doom Master and his Vixens are teamming up with Barranco and Neon. *'Mordecai': We must stop them. *'Tyler Steele': Right. Dark Heart Transform! *(Tyler Steele transform into Dark Heart) *'Adam Steele': Cybertron Tranaform! *(Adam Steele transform into Cybertron) *'Ryan Steele': Trooper Transform! *'Henry Armstrong, Anthony Crawford, Ryan Steele, JB Reese, Kaitlin Star and Mia Chong': We are VR! *(Henry Armstrong, Anthony Crawford, Ryan Steele, JB Reese, Kaitlin Star & Mia Chong transform into VR Troopers) *(At Woody Stocker's office) *'Percy Rooney III': Hey, Woody, I found it? *'Woody Stocker': What is it? *'Percy Rooney III': Is the Virtualizer. I found it. I know how it works? *'Woody Stocker': Really? *'Percy Rooney III': Yeah. I'll show you. Trooper Transform! We are VR! *(Percy Rooney III transform into VR Percy) *'VR Percy': See. *'Woody Stocker': Well, I'll be you a VR Trooper? Can you help your friends? *'VR Percy': Yes. *'Woody Stocker': Go get them, Percy. *'VR Percy': I will. *(VR Percy teleports) *(At the moon) *'Barranco': Computer. *'The Computer': B.A.R.R.A.N.C.O I H.A.V.E D.E.T.E.C.T.E.D O.N.E O.F T.H.E H.E.R.O.E.S I.N A N.E.W D.I.M.E.N.S.I.O.N(shows the red spots on VR Troopers world) *'Barranco': How is this possible? perhaps I should get to the others. Thanks computer(left while running to the meeting level) *(at the meeting level) *'Barranco': Alright, guys listen up.(points at all the red dots with a teaching stick) these red dots are one of our nemesises the heroes and they have somehow got to this dimension so we shall prepare a fleet to destroy them and take over the rest of ENTIRE DIMENSIONS!!!!!!!!!! so any questions? *'Neon': Yeah I got a question. Does the Heroes are teamming up with the VR Troopers, Cybertron and Dark Heart? *'Barranco': Yes. I talk about later so(on speaker) this is Barranco we are going to invade the VR Troopers dimension by elimating all of the heroes. but if a bunch of millions of you are nervous to go there then stay here. *(the fleet of the empire gets teleported) *(back at VR Troopers world) *'Future Omega Ranger': Hey is that- *(the fleet of the empire appeared) *'Audrey': Oh no. It's the empire. *'Margaret': Their teamming up with Grimlord, Lord Hextro, Grimtron, General Ivar, Colonel Icebot, Decimator, Oraclon, Despera, Doom Master and his Vixens. *(A live-action VR Percy arrives) *'VR Percy': Oh, no. *'Neon': Hello, Heroes, Troopers, Cybertron and Dark Heart. *'Cybertron': Grimlord, Lord Hextro, Grimtron you're behind this. *'Doom Master': That's right. Us and Barranco to team up to stop you. *'VR Anthony': Bring it. *'Grimlord': Vixens, attack! *(Vixens are running to them) *'VR Percy': Laser Pistol! *(VR Percy shoots the Vixens) *'Lord Hextro': Who are you? *'VR Percy': I am a VR Trooper! *'VR Ryan': Percy? You are a VR Trooper? *'VR Percy': Yes, I am. I'll take care of this. *'Death': Oh, yeah? *'VR Percy': Laser Saber! VR Laser Ray! *(VR Percy slashes Death) *'Death': Aah! *(Death is defeated) *'Barranco': Come fourth, Giant Susan! *(Giant Susan arrives) *'Giant Susan': (Roars) *'VR Percy': VR Daileon! Command Now! *(VR Daileon arrives, VR Percy hops to the VR Daileon) *'VR Percy': VR Battle Giant Daileon! Activate! *(VR Daileon transform into VR Battle Giant Daileon) *'VR Percy': VR Cosmic Crash! *(VR Battle Giant Daileon doubles punches at Giant Susan) *'Giant Susan': Aah! *(Giant Susan is defeated) *(VR Percy hops out from VR Battle Giant Daileon) *'VR Percy': VR Iron Wolf! *(VR Iron Wolf arrives, VR Percy hops on the VR Iron Wolf) *'VR Percy': Laser Pistol! *(VR Percy riding and shoots Barranco, Grimlord, Lord Hextro, Grimtron, General Ivar, Colonel Icebot, Decimator, Oraclon, Despera, Noen, Doom Master and his Vixens) *'Grimlord': Fall back. We must retreat. *'Barranco': We will settle this another day. *(Barranco, Grimlord, Lord Hextro, Grimtron, General Ivar, Colonel Icebot, Decimator, Oraclon, Despera, Noen, Doom Master and his Vixens teleports to Barranco's space ship then the ship and the fleet teleported) *'VR Ryan': Percy, you did it. *'VR Anthony': Oh, man. glad to see you. *'VR Percy': Looks like you need a new member? and the VR Troopers are back in action. *'Dark Heart': Just a nick of time. We all gonna need all of us to defeat Barranco, Grimlord, Lord Hextro, Grimtron, General Ivar, Colonel Icebot, Decimator, Oraclon, Despera, Neon, Doom Master and his Vixens. *'Cybertron': Man, you are awesome. *'VR Percy': We were awesome, guys. Here's to the new team. *'VR JB': Alright. *(At Professor Hart's lab) *'Professor Hart': Percy, thank you for saving them. *'Percy Rooney III': No problem, Professor. *'Ryan Steele': Percy, nice job for stopping Barranco, Grimlord, Lord Hextro, Grimtron, General Ivar, Colonel Icebot, Decimator, Oraclon, Despera, Neon, Doom Master and his Vixens? *'Percy Rooney III': Ah, It's nothing. *'Professor Hart': Troopers, Heroes. I'm presenting Percy Rooney III. Welcome to the VR Troopers, Percy. *'Percy Rooney III': Thanks. I was a member to join with you guys. At the moon barranco's ship landed on the moon neon: hey barranco how come the empire and us retreat back to he moon while at mordecai's dimension barranco: because the moon is our homeworld plus we need special weapons while inside the villains took the elevator and went inside at the heavy weapons room barranco: okay guys now we shall get special weapons lord hater appeared hater: hey barranco barranco: hater, how are the new weapons going hater: very good hey wanna see captain tim(holds captain tim) barranco: wow captain tim might be the greatest weapon captain tim:(roars and bites one of barranco's ears) barranco: hey becareful captain tim hater: don't worry boss he's just giving ya a love bite barranco: a love bite that's seems to be an opposite of a kiss(has an idea) wait a second(holds captain tim) how about you become our dangerous weapon captain tim:(begs like a dog) barranco: aw that's what I thought with this spider alien he will eliminate the heroes once and for all back with mordecai mordecai: man this place is awesome sudennly gumball Darwin and Nicole appeared gumball: there you are Darwin: where have you guys been Nicole: you really had us worried mordecai: don't worry we teamed up with these guys *'Ryan Steele': Hello. We are the VR Troopers. *'Gumball': Hello, there. *'Darwin': It was nice to meet you. *'Nicole': It was an honor to see you. the angry birds with studder mc studderpants appeared Nicole: hi red hi studder your been looking for mordecai too red: well yeah Nicole we've been looking for them all day yellow: hey is there any Japanese food around here green: yellow you crotch there's not any japanase food anyway big red: so um are there any notes around here ice: um hello there are no notes around here mordecai: yeah big red there wasn't any notes white: um guys I gotta go take a crap(goes to the bathroom then comes back 30 seconds later) I think I destroyed the toilet while taking a crap black: man white do you really have to break every single toilet while taking a crap white: yes mordecai:(rolled his eye) anyway.. these are my friends- outside the vr trooper base peepers: okay barranco I got this little runt captain tim right here barranco:(com) well try to put him in a vent pipe to find a way in peepers: as your wish.(hungs up) okay you little runt(puts him in the vent pipe) now go and show the heroes who's boss captain tim:(crawls to the next vent pipe passage way apparently left while going forward) back with the heroes again red: well it's good to meet you ryan ryan steele: well it's good to meet you too red sudennly something was crawling in the vent pipes mordecai: wait do you here something a drop of toxic hits the floor captain tim:(jumped out of the vent pipes) ROAR!!!!! mordecai:IT'S CAPTAIN TIM!!!!!! black: oh my god. LET'S RUN FOR OUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!! the gang runned for their lives captain tim:ROAR!!!!!(runs after them) studder: hey I wanna give captain tim 15 slaps *'Jeb': What's he doing here? *'Ryan Steele': We don't know. *'Adam Steele': Maybe, Grimlord and Barranco send captain tim here. studder:(gives captain tim 15 slaps but no effect) huh how is this possible mordecai:(punched captain tim) in your face captain tim *'Ryan Steele': Let's go! captain tim:ROAR!!!!(plows into mordecai and gumball,wraps them in a cocoon, and sticks them up in the ceiling) ROAR!!!!!!!(spits toxic at ryan but missed as the toxic made a hole in the wall) mordecai: ryan run for your live red: don't let captain tim spit toxic on you or spins you in a cocoon captain tim: ROAR!!!!!!!!(jumps to get ryan) *'Adam Steele': Oh, no. you don't. *(Adam Steele punches Captain Tim) *'Captain Tim': Ow! *'Adam Steele': Thanks, Adam. *'Adam Steele': No problem. come on. let's transform. *'Ryan Steele': Right. *'Tyler Steele': Dark Heart Transform! *(Tyler Steele transform into Dark Heart) *'Adam Steele': Cybertron Tranaform! *(Adam Steele transform into Cybertron) *'Ryan Steele': Trooper Transform! *'Henry Armstrong, Anthony Crawford, Ryan Steele, JB Reese, Kaitlin Star, Mia Chong, Percy Rooney III': We are VR! *(Henry Armstrong, Anthony Crawford, Ryan Steele, JB Reese, Kaitlin Star, Mia Chong & Percy Rooney III transform into VR Troopers) *'VR Ryan': Okay, Captain Tim. Give it all you got. *'Captain Tim': Roar! *'VR Ryan': Laser Saber! VR Laser Ray! *(VR Ryan slashes Captain Tim) *'Captain Tim': Aah! *(Captain Tim is defeated) *'VR Ryan': I did it. back outside barranco:(com) well are the heroes down peepers: about that sir the heroes are still too tough so captain tim is down barranco:(com) DARN IT!!!!! well I should say the sad news to lord hater while you teleport back to the moon(hungs up) peepers: well time for plan b number 2(teleports to the moon) back at the moon again lord hater:(sobs) oh captain tim i'll miss you(sobs even more) I liked him every since when he was(sniff) a bad one(sniff again) and I like it when it makes me tickle barranco: I know how you loved him so much but don't worry we'll all miss him lord hater: well barranco today plan b number 2 shall be called avenging captain tim outside at the surface of the moon lord hater:(in the skull ship) don't worry boss once I avenge captain and eliminate heroes we shall have victory the skull ship teleported barranco: wow I didn't know captain tim is lord hater's favorite pet back with the heroes again *'VR Ryan': Don't worry, Mordecai, Gumball. I'll save you. *(VR Ryan slashes them out and Mordecai and Gumball got out) *'Mordecai': Thanks, Ryan. *'VR Ryan': No problem. the skull ship appeared lord hater:(from the skull ship) how do you like it when your pet dies the skull ship fires at jeb jeb: ow jeb is killed and dead lord hater:(from the skull ship) now for you two the skull ship fires at mordecai and gumball mordeai and gumball: ow ordecai and gumball are killed and dead lord hater:(from the skull ship) apparently I got captain tim's remains also I activate self destruct mode in your base in 3 2 1 the hero base is destroyed and the skull ship teleported back at the moon again lord hater: I haved did it barranco I have defeated the heroes barranco: wow how did you do lord hater: well you see I haved killed the troopers dog, mordecai and gumball, I got captain tim's remains, and activate self destruct mode in their base and 3 seconds later it BOOMS!!!!! it totally booms like destruction barranco: wow that's awesome but how are you gonna reveive captain tim lord hater: why not use the revieveanator back at the destroyed base *'Rigby': Oh, no. There dead. *'Mordecai': No we're not. *'Darwin': Guys, but how? *'Jeb': Me, Mordecai and Gumball create a clone of us by Future Omega Ranger to trick lord hater. *'Gumball': We're teleport to Hall of Legends. *'Mordecai': And we found a clone of Captain Tim. *'Future Omega Ranger': We're gonna give Captain Tim to Lord Hater. Come with us to Hall of Legends. *'All': Right. mordecai: so um did you got remains of the real captain tim jeb: about that Nicole found them and fried them as food then give them to gumball gumball: well at least he taste awesome wait ow I think there's something(breathes hardly) I can't feel my-(dies while captain tim was out of gumball's chest) captain tim:ROAR!!!!!!(spits toxic on mordecai) mordecai: OW GET IT OFF!!!!! GET IT-(dies while turned into an skeleton then his skeleton falls apart) jeb: oh no captain tim:(teleports to the moon) back at the moon again again again lord hater: captain tim? is that- wait a minute if your the real captain tim then who is being reveived barranco: apparently this clone version of captain tim seems to be a clone and his name is clone captain tim captain tim and clone captain tim stared at each other then like each other barranco: aww they become friends but hater you self destruct the base right lord hater: yes I did why barranco: well about that the camera zooms far away from the moon lord hater:(offscreen)WHAT!?!?!? THE HEROES HAVED SURVIVED!?!?!?!? the camera zooms back to hater and barranco lord hater: I could've sworn I got rid of them well at least i destroyed mordecai,gumball,and jeb barranco: well actually they turned out to be clones so um the real jeb is the only one who is alive except for the real mordecai and gumball since the real captain tim is reborn in gumball's stomach lord hater: well we to try plan c as some of the heroes haved survived chef cochon: hey guys i wanna help you defeat the heroes barranco: okay chef cochon i want you to cook a turkey and put bombs and posion chef cochon: as your wish 3 minutes later chef cochon: okay boss it is done barranco: perfect back at the destroyed base again while gumball get his last moments Nicole: gumball i'm so sorry i did this to you gumball:(dying) no mom don't blame yourself people made mistakes all the time Nicole:(sobs) you may rest now gumball:(last words) thank you mom....(Dies while resting in peace) rigby: Darwin i felt so sorry about your brother died Darwin: well i felt sorry that your friend died as well yellow: don't worry about them now red: but first i need to try this turkey white: man sometimes you may have that leg of turkey but i don't think i can have some fried chicken that's like eating my kind red: well i have no choice(eats the slice but sudennly died and slobers while his stomach got exploded) white: oh that turkey probably have a bomb or posion inside *'Gumball': What's going on? *'Rigby': Guys, how? *'Mordecai': Clones. *'Future Omega Ranger': I'll take care of Chef Cochon. *(Future Omega Ranger slashes Chef Cochon) *'Chef Cochon': Aah! *(Chef Cochon is defeated) *'Mordecai': You did it, Future Omega Ranger. *'VR Ryan': Okay, let's stop the empire for what they did. *'All': Yeah! *'Percy Riktor': You guys need help? Trooper Transform! We are VR! *(Percy Riktor transform into VR Trooper) *'VR Percy': Let's go! *'All': Right. mordecai's clone and gumball's clone:WRONG! we are evil clones versions of mordecai and gumball and the ones who are dead are the real mordecai and gumball so now you guys are do-(got ran overed by benson in his kart while dead) benson: where have you guys been? *'VR Percy': VR Troopers world. Who are you? *'Benson': I'm Benson. who are you? *'VR Percy': Percy Riktor. Listen, the evil clones versions of Mordecai and Gumball. *'Benson': Oh, that evil clones. *'VR Anthony': Laser Blade! *'VR Percy': Laser Blade! *'VR Anthony': VR Laser Slash! *'VR Percy': VR Laser Slash! *(VR Anthony & VR Percy slashes Evil clones versions of Mordecai and Gumball) *'Evil Clones of Mordecai & Gumball': Aah! *(Evil Clones of Mordecai & Gumball are defeated) VR Percy: now we need to revieve mordecai and gumball and red at the nursery in the destroyed base ryan steele: okay I think they're ready mordecai gumball and red have been awaken as they were revieved mordecai: you guys saved our lives chef cochon: well so am I while been back to life red: (gasp) chef cochon but how chef cochon: I got about 100 lives now I have 99 lives so um prepared to be dead black: not for long you ain't(explodes on chef cochon then gets back) that;'s right who's the loser now chef cochon: this isn't over yet we still have our orders(teleported) red: anyway let's get to angrybirds island the heroes got teleported at the park pops: mitch I've been so worried about mordecai and rigby mitch: me too I haven't even show my ultimate prank yet sudennly there's a blast Thomas: what was that outside the empire are invading the park pops: oh no there here to steal the park's heart and take over earth at angry birds island red: here we are at angry birds island mordecai: man that place I visit there since some episode called angry birds regular adventures it was amazing red: I know right anyways studder: hey guys wanna get to my brother officer frank's house somewhere on angry birds island gang: sure at officer frank's house officer frank: uh wonder if it's studder(opens the door) hey angry birds hey studder hey mordecai hey rigby hey benson hey gumball hey Darwin hey Nicole hey birds and the rest of you I don't know studder: hey frank is it alright if we borrow your weapons officer frank: yeah about that I kind've sold them to make money gumball: you get money after selling the weapons officer frank: actually his name is make money so I sold the weapons to them red: really frank you have to sell all your weapons to make money officer frank: yes but I know a place where you can go somewhere on angry birds island we are on now... the weapons shop also(to the drunk pirate) hey drunk pirate your under arrest for being at a garbage can while you looked for vodka drunk pirate: you'll never catch me alive while I get-(barfs) vodka(throws himself at the window) officer frank: hey get back here(throws himself at the window while chasing the drunk pirate) at the weapons shop mordecai: here we are..the weapons shop weapons cashier: how may I help you mordecai: what's the price for a rifle, a rocket launcher, mini blasters, and a lazer gun weapons cashier: 34 dollars back at the moon again again again again barranco bowser and king pig:(got to the lair) barranco: since we can't find mordecai and the others while invading the park we shall have victory by stealing the heart king pig: yeah that would be freaking awesome bowser: yeah that way we will rule the rule and-(hears an incoming transmission from the hologram device) hey the hologram device is having a transmission barranco: really(activates transmission from commander broccoli overlord in a holo graphic transmission) hello commander broccoli overlord:(on hologram transmission) barranco we are still invading the park but somehow the park employees won't surrender the heart of the park barranco: well order them to the house commander broccoli overlord: as your wish(to broccoli aliens) boys we are getting inside the house to steal the heart instead(ends transmission) barranco: anyway... back on angry birds island red: okay now that we've got some weapons and some crap with it we shall complete our mission yellow: anyways let's get to the park they teleported to the park back at the park the gang appeared mordecai: now it's time to-(sees the park as a wasteland and a dump where he sees fire everywhere, trees falling apart, and the house being destroyed)...stop...the......empire... gumball: what happen here skips appeared as he was covered in bruses skips: where have you guys been mordecai: at the vr trooper dimension what happen here skips: wellthe empire destroyed everything and took the heart of the park by using to take over earth that's what happen *'Future Omega Ranger': Come on, let's defeat the empire. *'All': YES!!!! back at the moon again again again again again while at the lab king pig: barranco I got bad news barranco: what is it king pig: we got intruders and they are the heroes bowser: what are we going to do now barranco: here's a thing to do(sounds the alarm) alarm: INTRUDER ALERT!!! INTRUDER ALERT!!! INTRUDER ALERT!!! INTRUDER ALERT!!! PREPARE FOR BATTLE STAIONS!!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!! I REPEAT!!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!! *'Grimlord': The time has come. We must stop the heroes.(gets choked by mordecai and gumball as he dies then mordecai and gumball put fire on his corpse and started shooting him with machine guns several times) mordecai and gumball:ooooooooooooooooooooohh mordecai: we killed grimlord gumball: yeah this is amazing *'VR Anthony & VR Percy': VR Laser Double Slash! *(VR aanthony & VR Percy slashes Lord Hextro) *'lord Hextro': Aah! *(Lord Hextro is defeated) the heroes grabbed the heart of the park and defeated general ivar, then the heroes escaped barranco:grrr CURSE YOU HEROES!!!!!!!!!!!! back at the park benson: well heroes you saved the day and as for yo Vr Troopers, Jeb and Professor Horatio Hart your the new members of the park back at the moon at the surgery level grimlord's corpse was on a surgerybed chef cochon: hey barranco how are you gonna revieve him barranco: don't worry people revieve some bad guys in a robot suit just like from star wars so now i'm gonna revieve him as a robot with empire technology soon grimlord was on a robot suit with mechanacil hands,dark boots,a cape,an air tank on his back,and a helmet with two rabbid robot eyes as grimlord was revieved barranco: welcome back grimlord thanks to me that I revieve you in a robot suit with empire take nology you are renamed as dark buns now with you as my new henchmen here is your plunger as a weapon to attack, a blaster with lazer beams, and ajet pack dark bun: but what about ivar and hextro are they still alive barranco: about that they were defeated by the heroes so yeah dark bun: aw man barranco: but look in the bright side you are revieve as well the end Major Events *Percy Rooney III becomes the VR Trooper for the first time. *VR Troopers (Adam Steele/Cybertron, Ryan Steele/VR Ryan, JB Resse/VR JB, Kaitlin Star/VR Kaitlin and Tyler Steele/Dark Heart), Jeb and Professor Horatio Hart got a job at the park. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers